Sorpresas
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: Kagome soltó un suspiro al ver al hombre que tenía su corazón abrazando de la cintura a una chica muy parecida a ella. La historia es de dos capitulos.
1. Chapter 1

Sorpresas

Kagome soltó un suspiro al ver al hombre que tenía su corazón abrazando de la cintura a una chica muy parecida a ella. Aplastando su mochila sobre su pecho, miro expectante las sonrisas que la pareja compartía además de las flores que tenía la chica mientras el hombre sostenía una caja de chocolates. Haciendo una mueca se emberrincho, para luego soltar una expresión triste y dejarse caer debajo del árbol.

Apretando su mochila, sintió la caja dentro de ella. Era una tonta, como se le ocurrió hacerle unos chocolates a Inuyasha cuando estaba claro que su prima Kikyo le daría unos hechos por ella. Los ojos le picaron, debería haberse imaginado que para el catorce de febrero ya serian pareja, pero no, se ilusiono esperando que no fuera así.

Colocándose rápidamente de pie, huyo a la escena que se enfrentaba, aun no estaba preparada para verlos besarse, no ahora, no en este momento, quizás mañana, quizás unos días después, pero hoy que había preparado unos chocolates con amor y esperanza no, hoy que planeo que después de darle los chocolates pasaría el día con ella.

Tomando una amplia respiración, volteo a ver al lugar que huyo, era la parte alejada de la escuela, la descuidada. Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su espalda al sentirse vigilada, mirando para todos lados no vio a nadie, alzando los hombros en desinterés lo tomo como locura de momento por la frustración. Recargándose en un árbol, se relajo, aquí no llegarían a molestarla o ver un atisbo de aquella pareja. Ya se imaginaba que una vez que los viera Sango, la comenzaría a buscar, aunque en estos momentos no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

"¡Sesshomaru-sama!" alzando la cabeza, de curiosa miro del otro lado del árbol.

Lo que vio la hizo parpadear en incredulidad, varias chicas se encontraban buscando un único hombre, todas con diferentes tipos de regalos con formas de corazón flores, moños y osos de peluches. Aunque la más sorprendente de todos fue una que traía en su espalda un moño de regalo además que se le veía debajo de la blusa del uniforme el llamativo brasier. Kagome sintió una gota que caía de su sien mientras sentía lastima del perseguido.

Escuchando un ruido arriba suyo, miro a las ramas para soltar una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a la persona que se encontraban buscando aquellas chicas. Señalándolo con el dedo "Tú..." no logrando terminar debido a una mano que le cubrió la boca.

Miro pasmada al dueño de la mano _¿cómo bajo tan rápido del árbol?_

Volteando a ver su rostro, noto que su atención no estaba dirigida a ella sino a las chicas que aun seguían buscándolo. Sesshomaru Taisho el joven mas apuesto de la escuela, el deportista nato, el serio inalcanzable, el hombre inteligente, el chico que con una mirada puede hacer que la sangre se congele y el alma se saliera del cuerpo, se escondía de su club de fans, y ella que por juego del destino termino debajo de ese mismo árbol casi mostrando su escondite. Era simplemente hilarante.

"¿Qué crees que hacías?" sus ojos de oro se fijaron en la chica que aplastaba al tronco.

Kagome cruzo los ojos sobre la mano que tapaba su boca.

Sesshomaru alejo la mano y el cuerpo al notar su proximidad.

"Está claro que no sorprender a las personas ni arrinconarlas a un árbol" mandándole un fulgor por haber sido.

"Hn" cruzo los brazos frente suyo "Tu llegaste aquí sola"

"Pero eso no te daba el derecho de hacerme así, podías simplemente decir que me callara" colocando sus manos en la cadera.

Alzando la ceja "Si te decía, claramente, iba a mostrarse mi cubierta ¿Lo entiendes o necesitas que te lo explique con peras y manzanas?" le dijo con sorna.

Se le erizo la piel "¿¡Crees que soy tonta!? ¡Pudiste haber hecho señas!" Típicamente la ojos azules no actuaba así con la gente, ella era una persona amigable, sonriente, que entendía pero a toda regla hay una excepción y Sesshomaru lo era. No sabía que tenía contra ella el chico delante suyo pero desde que recordaba la molestaba y sacaba de quicio.

"Hn, era poco probable que las entendieras"

"¿Estas diciéndome tonta otra vez?"

"No fui obvio"

"Eres un..un..." se mordió el labio para tratar de no soltar su lenguaje vulgar.

"No se te ocurre como llamarme, típico" se burlo.

"Tu...maldito" susurro, con el rostro cada vez mas rojo del coraje " ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Yo no sé como aquellas pueden estar atrás de ti! ¡Estar contigo seria como una maldición! ¡Y mas porque parece que tienes un palo metido por el...!" con una mano sobre su boca de nuevo.

"Ese lenguaje" regaño.

Resoplo, quitando la mano de su boca "¡Todo lo que piensas es mi vocabulario!" sin esperar respuesta, agarro su mochila y comenzó a irse farfullando. De repente se detuvo y le dio a Sesshomaru una sonrisa malvada, colocando una de sus manos en su boca y la otra señalándolo "¡Oh por dios! ¡Es Sesshomaru!" grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

Escuchando a lo lejos un coro diciendo el nombre que grito, le mando una mirada de suficiencia, luego sus ojos brillaron de gusto al ver un destello de horror en el rostro de él. Dándose la vuelta continuo su marcha con felicidad, cuando sintió el jaloneo de su brazo, dejando caer su mochila y esta se abriera y saliera una caja. Alzando una ceja el ojos de oro, miro la caja luego a la dueña que se sonrojaba, después al grupo de chicas que se acercaba con rapidez, de repente sus ojos brillaron con maldad.

Kagome dio un largo trago y se puso pálida, esto no era buen augurio.

Sesshomaru recogió la caja, sin soltar el brazo "No sabía que me traías unos chocolates" empezaron a tener público "Claro que saldremos apenas termine la escuela" agarrándola de la cintura "Este día es para nosotros, después de todo, somos novios"

Abriendo la boca en sorpresa, no esperaba que esas palabras salieran de él "¿Qu...?" no logrando decir su pregunta debido a unos labios que se colocaron sobre los de ella. Por un segundo una corriente eléctrica paso desde la punta de sus pies hasta el cabello y en el vientre sintió nudos, aunque fuera unos segundos sintió eterno.

Cuando al fin se separo de ella, miro los ojos de oro que mostraban un sentimiento que la hizo ahogarse, eran suaves y tiernos, con amor "No olvides nuestra cita" susurro con voz ronca él, luego soltarla y alejarse con el chocolate en las manos.

Se quedo pasmada, viendo su retirada _¿Que acaba de pasar? _ un sonido de raspando la garganta la hizo voltear y sus sentidos de peligro gritaran en voz alta dentro de su cabeza. Frente a ella se encontraban varias chicas decepcionada, enojadas y llorando, todas mirando un objetivo... ella.

"Pu-pu-puedo explicarlo" con las manos frente a ella en defensa al ver como se acercaba el grupo de fans "¡No es lo que parece!" grito alarmada y salió corriendo con el grupo detrás de ella.

Era el peor catorce de febrero que ha tenido en su vida, no solo el chico que le gustaba andaba con otra chica, sino que termino siendo perseguida por fans de Sesshomaru, sin incluir cuantas veces no la dejo terminar hablar e igual que tenía una cita con él y se había llevado los chocolates que hizo.

_¡Espero le de indigestión! _


	2. Chapter 2

Explicación rápida: El día de San Valentín en Japón es el día en que las mujeres le dan chocolates a los hombres para demostrarles que les gustan, en cambio el día blanco que es el 14 de marzo es el día en el que el hombre le da algo blanco a la mujer para retribuir los sentimientos o a la que le gusta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sorpresas

Kagome entrecerró los ojos detrás de la pared en la que se encontraba escondida con su amiga Sango y su prima Kikyo. Soltando un bostezo, se cubrió la boca con la mano, ella no era una mujer de la mañana, para nada lo era pero ese día se encontraba a horas muy tempranas en la escuela jugando a los ninjas con el par que no paraba de mirar su locker y la arrastro de su cama.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" soltando otro bostezo y tallándose un ojo.

"Kagome-chan ya te lo dijimos" exclamo sango en un susurro sin quitar la mirada de su blanco.

"Me lo dijeron mientras dormía y me arrastraban" dejando que su espalda tocara la pared e ignorara lo que vigilaban.

Soltando un suspiro explico con paciencia Kikyo "Venimos aquí a ver quién es tu admirador secreto"

"¿Cual admirador secreto? Y ¿Por qué justo hoy?" cruzando los brazos.

Le dedico una mirada plana a su prima "Lo olvidaste verdad"

"¿Olvidar que?" tratando de seguirle el hilo.

Dando otro suspiro "Hoy es el día blanco ¿Recuerdas? Los dos años anteriores del día blanco te dejan unos chocolates blancos junto una cinta blanca y una nota que lo uses para amarrar el cabello" recordándole.

"¡Oh! ¡Es cierto!" con una mano echa puño cayendo en su palma de la otra mano "Ha de ser Kouga" agitando la mano en desinterés.

"No creo, Kouga es muy obvio y prefiere que la gente lo sepa" se unió a la conversación Sango sin despegar la vista.

"Puede ser Houjo" agrego Kikyo a la lista.

"Tampoco, Houjo es un chico dulce e ingenuo, además que anda saliendo con Ayumi desde hace un par de meses, también acuérdate que el día blanco no le regalo a Kagome sino Ayumi" dijo Sango "No se me hace el tipo de chico que le daría escondidas a una mientras públicamente le da a otra"

"Tienes razón" afirmo "¿Qué opinas de Bankotsu?" menciono pensativamente.

"No creo, ha Bankotsu le gustan los hombres" mirándola de reojo.

"Puede que tenga gusto por Kagome, acuérdate que igual le gustan las mujeres, salió con Yura" le informo.

"Es cierto pero no creo a Bankotsu le gustan más libertinas" recordando.

"Chicas, si recuerdan que estoy aquí" apuntándose "Yo más bien creo que si no se muestra es porque es cobarde" soltando un resoplido, habitualmente no haría un comentario así pero despertarla temprano la ponía de malas.

Las dos soltaron un sonido de sorpresa al escuchar el comentario.

"Yo creo que es dulce" le dijo Kikyo.

"¿Cual dulce? De hecho sus notas me suenan mas como una orden que como un pedido" recordando lo que decía.

"Vamos Kagome no creo que realmente sea su intención" regresando la mirada al locker "Además no hemos logrado dar con él porque las notas han sido a computadora" haciendo una mueca.

Soltó un resoplido la ojos azules.

"Ahí viene alguien" murmuro, haciéndole señas a Kikyo y Kagome, las cuales se colocaron igual atrás de la pared "Es Houjo" susurro sorprendida "Nunca creí que Houjo fuera de esos"

"Espera Sango no entremos en conclusiones tan rápido" calmo Kikyo.

Vieron como Houjo iba caminando por el pasillo hacia el locker de Kagome, luego freno en la distancia del locker. Las tres aguantaron la respiración hasta que lo vieron agacharse, acomodarse el zapato y continuar andando sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada al locker.

"Sango, Kikyo ya olvídenlo no creo que este año pase, además ya tenemos un buen rato aquí" trato de razonar Kagome.

"No Kagome, no hay que darnos por vencidas" le agrego Sango sin resignarse.

Soltando un suspiro al ver al par que no dejaba de vigilar su locker, volvió a colocar la espalda en la pared y dejo que sus parpados cayeran pesado, si iban a estar aquí prefería dormir un rato antes que iniciara la clase. Colocándose en una posición sentada dejo la cabeza caer hacia atrás y entrar en un sueño ligero.

"Oh por dios" escucho en unisonó.

Abrió los ojos para ver las expresiones de sorpresa de Sango y Kikyo. Sango era un persona difícil de sorprender pero Kikyo era quien se llevaba el premio, asique el verlas a las dos con apariencia de sorprendida además de que exclamaron lo mismo hizo que Kagome le entrara una enorme curiosidad. Asomándose detrás de la pared, la boca se cayó abierta, frente a su locker, metiendo unos chocolates blancos, cinta blanca y nota era Sesshomaru.

"Acaba de..." sin terminar de decir lo pensado Sango.

Kikyo asintió.

Kagome no reacciono.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome se tomo todo el tiempo de la escuela para poder creer lo que había visto, hasta saco las cosas de su locker y no paro de verlas aunque llegara el recreo y después el sonido de la hora de la salida. En todas las horas estuvo entre tirar un ataque de horror, otro de sorpresa o indignación si era algún tipo de juego para él. No volteo a verlo en ninguna clase, aunque nunca realmente lo volteo a ver después de haber provocado que sus fans la persiguieran y se robara el chocolate que ella hizo.

Se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela esperando a su admirador ya no tan secreto, reunió todo el coraje junto dignidad y abajo toda la pena para pedir una razonable explicación, después de todo con ella siempre fue antipático. Viendo su reconocible cabello plateado entre varios negros, se coloco en frente de él, deteniendo su camino.

"Me debes una explicación" exclamo.

Una ceja alzada fue su respuesta.

"No te hagas el tonto conmigo, tu dejaste estas cosas en mi locker" mostrándole el chocolate, la cinta y la nota "Y no te atrevas a negarlo porque es la misma nota que los dos años anteriores, además de la misma marca de chocolates, que por cierto ¿cómo te enteraste que eran mis favoritos? y la nota echa a computadora para que no checara la caligrafía" con una mano sobre su cadera.

"¿Como estas segura que fui yo?" cruzando los brazos.

"Porque te vi" apuntándole.

Una ceja se alzo "¿Estabas espiándome?"

"¡No! Bueno si, bueno no, quiero decir, si espiando pero no a ti" soltando una exclamación en frustración "¡Ese no es el punto!"

"Hn" alzo el par de cejas por la explosión.

"¡Explícame!" poniéndose roja.

Mirándola a ella, luego los regalos, de nuevo a ella "¿No es obvio?" pregunto.

Se puso más roja "¡Para mí no!"

Parpadeo flojamente "Tu razonamiento es poco"

"¡Me estás diciendo tonta!" brinco "¡De nuevo!" queriendo arrancarse el cabello.

"Tú me debes" ignorando lo que dijo.

"Yo no te debo nada" siseo.

"Quedamos en una cosa" entrecerrando los ojos.

"Yo no quede en nada contigo, además tú crees que yo iría en una cita contigo después de lanzarme a tus locas fans" un grito de ofensa se escucho a lo lejos.

"Aun me debes una cita" inflando el pecho.

"Oblígame" cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda.

Entrecerró los ojos "Bien"

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa al sentirse ser alzada "Suéltame" soltó un pujido al colocarse sobre su hombro "¡No! ¡No quiero ir contigo!" golpeándole la espalda "¡Bájame!" viendo a lo lejos a Sango y Kikyo "¡Auxilio!" estirando los brazos hacia ella.

"¿Crees que deberíamos ayudarla?" pregunto Sango.

Agito la cabeza "No creo, le hará bien, además Kagome necesita alguien que la apoye y Sesshomaru alguien que lo en frente"

"¡Traidoras!" se escucho el grito.

"¿De verdad crees eso?" mirando de reojo a Kikyo.

"Si, al final no los agradecerá" afirmo.

"¡Me las pagaran!" mientras seguía luchando.

Se voltearon a ver.

"Estoy segura que en un futuro" dijo Kikyo, escuchando a lo lejos los gritos de lucha de Kagome.


End file.
